it is over now
by ghostgirl20
Summary: Rei,Miku dan Kei telah selamat dan keluar dari mimpi mengerikan mereka di manor of sleep. semua sudah berakhir. canon/gaje/abal/k /dont like dont read/enjoy it!


**IT'S OVER NOW…**

**FATAL FRAME 3 TEMCO**

**IT'S OVER NOW GHOSTGIRL20**

**Don't like don't read **

**Happy reading….**

" **it's allright… to close your eyes now"**

Mimpi burukku akan segera berakhir. Setelah mendorong perahu kecil berisikan Reika Kuze dan pria yang dicintainya, Kaname Asou, aku melihat Yuu. Menyebrangi sebuah lautan tak berujung beriringan dengan banyak bayangan-bayangan hitam arwah-arwah yang terperangkap di Manor itu.

Aku memanggilnya. Mengatakan jangan pergi padanya. Agar ia tetap disisiku, atau kalau tidak biarkan aku bersamanya ke alam sana.

Ia menoleh dan memandangku. Matanya yang teduh sudah lama kurindukan. Dan tangannya yang besar, kini terulur padaku, memelukku yang sedang menangis.

**"Kau harus hidup"**

**"Saat kau mati, maka aku akan hilang untuk selamanya"**

**"Aku ingin kau terus hidup"**

**"Dengan begitu, sebagian dari diriku akan hidup terus bersamamu"**

Dan setelah berkata begitu, ia menghisap seluruh tato ular biru yang berada di sekujur tubuhku. Ia menghisapnya dan tato itu berpindah pada tubuhnya. Seakan ia mengobati semua rasa sakitku atas kehilangannya.

Dan kesanalah ia menuju, bersama jiwa-jiwa yang sudah terbebas dari kutukan. Ya, sekarang mereka bebas. Dan aku pun berusaha merelakan Yuu.

**Untuk selamanya...**

.

.

.

.

.

Aku terbangun setelah itu. Reflek, kulihat tanganku sendiri. Tak ada lagi tato ular biru yang sebelumnya selalu muncul saat aku terbangun dari mimpi.

Kulirik kaca yang terdapat di rak buku di seberang tempat tidurku. Kulihat pantulan tubuhku disana. Tak ada tato. Hanya kulit putihku yang terlihat disana.

"Miku.." Pekikku. Segera aku meluncur keluar dari kamar dan berlari menuju kamar Miku.

GRAAKKK..

"MIKU!" Kupanggil namanya dan kulihat Miku sudah terbangun. Ia tidak lagi tertidur dalam koma seperti sebelumnya. Ia sudah bangun.

Aku sangat senang. Dan langsung saja memeluknya.

"Miku... Kau bangun. Baguslah... Aku senang!" Kataku sambil menangis bahagia. Aku tak bisa menghentikan tangisku bahkan setelah Miku mencoba menenangkanku.

"Rei, ada apa? Kenapa menangis?" Tanyanya polos.

"Kau tertidur. Kau koma seperti Yoshino di rumah sakit. Kau tidak mau bangun berapa kalipun aku mencoba membangunkanmu. Aku takut kau akan menghilang, sama seperti Yoshino!" Kataku sambil memegang bahunya.

"Benarkah? Sepertinya aku hanya bermimpi. Tapi mimpiku sangat aneh, Mafuyu ada disana. Dan aku mengejarnya..." Jelasnya.

"Itu semua benar. Aku, kau, dan Kei terjebak dalam Manor of Sleep. Dimana kau bisa menemukan orang yang sudah mati," kataku.

"Kei? Kei Amakura maksudnya? Dia disini?" Tanya Miku.

"AH. Kei..." Kataku setengah berteriak. Aku langsung keluar dari kamar Miku dan berlari melewati tangga menuju ruang TV.

Aku berhenti tepat di depan tangga. Menghadap ke arah TV, aku dapat melihat Kei dengan Yukata-nya yang berwarna biru gelap, sedang tertidur di sofa.

Tap...Tap...Tap

Kulangkahkan kakiku menuju sofa. Aku berlutut di samping Kei. Dia belum bangun. Takut-takut, aku memegang bahunya yang lebar dan menggoyangnya untuk membuatnya bangun.

"Kei..." Ucapku lirih. Ia tak kunjung bangun juga.

"KEI! KEI...!" Panggilku meneriakinya liar.

Seketika ia membuka matanya. Ia menatap langit-langit rumah sejenak dan setelah itu memandangku.

"Rei.." Katanya memanggil namaku sambil menegakkan badannya, bersandar di sandaran sofa.

Perasaan lega merasuki relungku. Aku langsung menerjang memeluknya. Ia sedikit tersentak saat aku memeluknya erat. Namun, sedetik kemudian ia membalas pelukanku. Aku bisa merasakan tangannya yang besar dan hangat melingkari punggungku.

Aku menangis. Aku menangis di pundaknya. Menumpahkan semua rasa yang kupendam padanya.

"Rei.." Panggilnya padaku khawatir.

"Kukira aku terlambat. Kukira aku terlambat untuk menyelamatkanmu dan Miku. Aku takut kalau kalian berdua tidak akan pernah bangun lagi. Aku takut..." Kataku sambil menangis tersedu-sedu.

Pria di hadapanku ini hanya mengelus puncak kepalaku. Aku semakin mengeratkan pelukanku. Aku sangat takut, saat kulepas pelukan ini, Kei akan hilang. Begitu juga dengan Miku dan aku akan kembali terjebak di Manor itu.

Tapi tidak. Semua masih sama sampai Kei melepas pelukannya dan menatap mataku lurus. Aku masih saja menangis. Air mataku tak henti-hentinya mengalir.

Dengan lembut, Kei menghapus jejak-jejak air mataku dengan ibu jarinya. Kemudian menempelkan keningnya di keningku. Sambil mendesah pelan dan memejamkan mata, ia berkata-

"Kukira...aku tidak akan bertemu denganmu lagi," kurasakan tangannya meraih pipiku dan bertahan disana.

"Kukira...kau akan menghilang seperti Mayu. Dan aku akan menjadi seperti Mio. Tapi aku selalu percaya bahwa kau akan bisa menyelesaikan semuanya," Ucapnya.

"Arigatou.." Sambungnya.

"Tidak. Terimakasih, karena sudah mau percaya padaku!" Kataku. Lalu kami tersenyum. Aku memeluknya lagi dan ia menyandarkan kepalanya di kepalaku.

"Rei.." Panggil Miku. Ia datang membawa sebuah mantel padaku.

"Ini..." Katanya sambil menyerahkan mantel itu padaku. Betapa bodohnya aku, keluar dari kamar masih dengan piyama tidurku. Wajahku langsung terasa panas. Wajahku merona. Aku mengambil mantel dari tangan Miku dan menyelimuti tubuh bagian atasku dengannya.

Aku sangat malu. Aku menyembunyikan wajahku ke dada Kei dan dibalas kekehan Kei dan Miku.

"Rei langsung berlari begitu aku menyinggungmu, Kei-san!" Kata Miku. Aku mendengus malu dan Kei tersenyum lalu merengkuh bahuku.

"Senang kau selamat, Miku-san," katanya.

"Iya. Terimakasih, Rei, Kei-san" kata Miku.

.

.

.

.

.

**"It's allright, to close your eyes now"**

**"It's over now"**

**Gimana? (Readers: no comment)**

**Yah, makasih sudah membaca! Reviewnya dong!**

**Ghostgirl20**


End file.
